stormfallgoofygoobersfandomcom-20200213-history
Officers and Duties
List of Officers, Requirements, and duties: Ever wonder what you should be doing in your role and rank? The Marshal - Thera and always Thera - The final say and leader of the league. Thera will lead us to victory by focusing on the big picture and delegating duties where needed. Captain ''(min lvl 50, daily log in, LINE)'' - Active, communicative player - The captain is devoted to the league and its members, and as such contributes to the overall strategy of the league. The captain must be able to help league members with troop reinforcements and coordinate others to send troop reinforcements. Captains must participate in large scale league activities (beacons, settlements, etc.) by coordinating players and by sending troops. The captain must also recruit other players who will be an asset to the league. These players must be on the Line group and weigh in on league decisions. The captains offer guidance when the Marshall is away, but they also relay important information from the guild to the Marshal. The captains communicate with players outside of the league for many purposes. Commander (min lvl 50, daily log in, LINE) - must contribute to others by sending reinforcements when necessary. Must send rss when able and should help others with guidance about how to proceed, from the basic functions of the game to advanced strategies. Commanders help develop strategy by researching and finding new resources to help guild members. Commanders also communicate with players outside the guild to recruit and form alliances. Commanders need to be in the Line account to keep constant communication. Fighter (min lvl 50, daily log in, LINE) - Oh, you've raided so many people. Good job! You are a Fighter! The fighter is charged with making sure the league gets points from raiding, including PVP and Raid points. Fighters have a good knowledge of the game and log in daily to ensure that they are progressing in the game. Fighters contribute to the discussion when they have something to say. Fighters also help by sending troops, resources, and advice to other players. Ambassador (min lvl 50, daily log-in) - Ambassador has brought at least one new member to the guild or in alliance with the guild. The ambassador does not always negotiate with words. Sometimes it takes a strong show of force, which the ambassador has. The ambassador is well versed in the basics of the game and shows consistent level growth. Knight (min lvl 50, daily log in) - A knight is someone who has had great success in raiding. The knight also helps to scout areas for abandoned castles that can be farmed. Ranger (min lvl 48, 5 days weekly log-in) ''- The ranger has found the value of teamwork by contributing to others and asking others for help. The ranger has mastered basic game functions and has contributed to group well being by helping new players. The ranger is also still focused on improving his troop strength and resource management. '''Guardian '(min lvl 47, 4 days weekly log-in, at least 7 days in league) - A guardian has shown good growth in leveling and understanding of the game. A guardian is starting to contribute in some way to league strategy and achievements. The guardian has started to reach beyond his/her own castle and help others in the league. Soldier (Min lvl 46) - log in at least every other day and start to contribute to the league discussion. At this level, you should be asking questions, and both building strength and leveling should be a primary concern. Recruit (min lvl 45, log in as much as possible) - You are on your way! Keep leveling and build up your offensive and defensive preparedness. Upgrading buildings is an important function. Start raiding those around you for RSS and complete Daily League Quests. Neophyte - Your goal is to build up your armies and survive. If you aren't at 45 already, GET THERE! Ask for help when needed and get to know the legue members.